1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for fastening a rail on a subsurface, which comprises
a support plate having a contact area for the rail to be fastened, and
at least one guide plate that sits on the support plate and has an opening for a clamping element, which leads from the free top side thereof to the bottom side thereof which rests on the support plate, which clamping element is guided, with the system fully mounted, through the opening and is fixedly connected to the subsurface,
wherein a latching connection between the support plate and the guide plate is provided in the region of the opening of the guide plate through at least one latch arm that engages through the opening of the guide plate and has a latching projection on the free end thereof, which interacts in an interlocking manner with a stop formed on the guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A system having the features listed above is known from German utility model no. DE 20 2011 050 739 U1. In order to produce the latching connection between the support plate and the guide plate, the latch arms are formed here on the support plate in such a way that they engage through the passage opening of the guide plate and lock into the top edge of the guide plate which delimits the passage opening. The advantage of this embodiment consists in the fact that in this way any known guide plate can be coupled to the support plate, without the respective guide plate having to be modified to do so. In practice, however, this advantage can only be utilised to a minor extent. Thus, in a case where a commercial clamping element such as for example a screw, a bolt or a nail is to be used for fastening the system to the respective subsurface, it is necessary for a simple and secure mounting of the known system that the clear diameter of the opening of the guide plate is adapted to the external diameter of the clamping element in such a way that the clamping element can be pushed through the opening with sufficient play even if the latch arm engages in the opening. Since the respective clamping element is not usually supported directly on the guide plate, but acts directly only on the spring element resting on the guide plate, the latch element engaging through the opening of the guide plate will then not hinder the function of the clamping element. However, in many cases an excessive dimensioning of the opening cross section of the guide plate relative to the respective clamping means is undesirable because it makes an exact positioning of the guide plate in relation to the clamping means or the subsurface more difficult.